


Parting is such sweet sorrow

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [65]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Family Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hinted Death, M/M, Mpreg, No Real Death, Omega Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Dean loves all he was blessed with especially his new little one on the way and his loving little son Mason. Mason and him have always been inseparable. However, there was a time he wasn't... and Mason almost didn't make it. 
 
Pregnancy: Eight months 
AN//: Make sure you read the others! Or you will be very confused! ))





	

**Author's Note:**

> MUST READ:
> 
> 1\. Don't hate me
> 
> 2\. Just keep in mind I don't kill off children or main characters...
> 
> Yep. Sorry again.
> 
> XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guys, I really wanted to start connecting with you guys more. If you are interested in knowing what stories I'm working on, If you have requests or questions I have updated my Tumblr to be more interactive for the followers of my stories.
> 
> I have up to date Twitter posts, Story links, as well any pretty much any of my social media. Feel free to add me and check me out on them but I will post what story I'm working on, on my twitter link to pretty much all that down below on my tumblr:  
>  
> 
>  <http://nachsie.tumblr.com/>

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Dean rubbed his belly with love, sliding his fingers over his belly as he sat in the bath. She moved under his fingers, which made the omega smile. Mason sat at the end of the tub playing with a rubber duck, and content with making a bubbled mountain on Dean’s stomach. Dean smiled up his attention on Mason as Mason stood talking almost inaudibly as he had a long conversation with Dean. Dean couldn’t understand him sometimes when Mason went on long talks. His inability to form words well at times made it hard to understand words from noises. 

  


Mason was happily going on about something, playing with his toy duck, a plastic horse and a car. Mason so far just standing and making the horse and car fall into the water and then made the duck crash into the bathtub wall, making ‘swishing’ noises.

  


Dean laughed softly as Mason looked at him, blinking with a smile. 

  


“What are you doing, baby?” Dean softly leaned forward playing with Mason’s wet hair. “What little stories are you concocting in your beautiful head.” 

  


Mason smiled as he looked back at his mum mum before Dean moved to wash Mason’s hair. Taking the blond hair into his hand as he scrubbed his scalp. Mason continued on about whatever he was talking about. Dean nodded his head anytime Mason looked back at him as though making sure Dean understood. He didn’t. 

  


Dean’s fingers slid over a large scar on Mason’s back, as Mason continued to play with the toys as he remembered the reason for the scar on his back. 

  


_________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Two years ago**

  
  
  
  


Dean screamed in pain, as he gripped the hospital bed, as Castiel held an ice pack to his stitched head. It hurt so bad. Dean was drugged to all hell with the twins, This one. This one came too quick for any to medication to come through and Dean was in a world of pain. 

  


Dean sobbed and screamed as he wiggled in pain, the hardest hour of his life. He felt like he was  _ dying _ and for a moment he thought he would...But then mason was born.

  


Dean collapsed weakly, panting as he looked at the small baby who was lifeless, the doctors cradling the baby which almost looked...fake. The baby was unmoving. Dean stared at the lifeless baby. 

  


“It’s a boy.” The doctor spoke without showing the baby, the nurse moving to wrap a blanket around him, before taking him into another room. Dean sat up unable to relax. 

  


“W-Where are you taking him?” Dean choked out. This wasn’t like the twins. This was wrong. Something was very wrong. “Where are you taking my baby?!” 

  


“Sir, you need to relax we are just cleaning him.” The nurse lied. The nurse  _ lied _ . Dean knew. Castiel stood leaving the ice pack to talk to the doctor. Dean looked at Castiel as the doctor talked to Castiel looked conflicted taking in the information. 

  


Dean felt his whole world collapse, the raw emotions flooding in but all he could think was... _ my baby.  _

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Now**

  
  
  


Dean kneeled down in his bathrobe as he took Mason out of the tub, drying him happily with a towel. Mason giggled as Dean moved the towel through his hair and helped Mason into his own little tiny pink disney princess robe, which Mason ran into the connected bedroom once it was on. Dean smiled at him softly, as Mason climbed into the bed jumping on it. 

  


Dean moved towards the door, going into Mason’s room to grab some clothes for Mason for the day. He wasn’t surprised when the toddler followed him in there, barely tall enough to look into his shirt drawer on his tippy toes.

  


“No mum mum.” Mason whispered as Dean moved to grab a CARS shirt. 

  


“...This one?” Dean held up a blue’s clues shirt. 

  


“No mum mum.” Mason blinked with a smile.

  


“...Ah. I know.” Dean hummed as he dug into the shirts till he pulled out a blue top with the words _ I love my mum mum.  _ A shirt castiel got handmade last christmas for Mason and Dean. Mason cheered.

  


“Where’s yours?” Mason asked walking towards Dean’s room.

  


“I’ll wear mine.” Dean spoke, deciding he would just wear a shirt under it so his stomach didn’t hang out. Mason moved to take a seat on Dean’s bed. Dean helped the toddler dress despite the toddler trying to do stuff himself which he failed miserably. 

  


Once the toddler was dressed, Dean moved to help himself dressed. Finding the shirt similar to mason’s which said  _ I love my little Mason jude. _

  


Mason played with Dean’s phone, which was mostly texting daddy. He knew how to get to the page now, and he would send tons of emoji’s to Castiel which Castiel knew by now was Mason. 

  


“Daddy soon?” Mason asked as Dean took a seat next to him.

  


“Yep, going to go see daddy.” Dean stated taking the phone, he looked to see the texts. 

  


“Daddy say?” Mason asked poking at the screen.

  


  


  
  


  


“I love you, baby boy.” Dean read. “Tell mum mum I can’t wait to see him and your baby sister.” Mason looked over Dean arm as he tried to poke more emoji’s. “How about I write daddy?”

  


“No mum mum.” Mason giggled as Dean smiled softly handing it back to Mason as Mason typed into the phone. 

  


“Tell daddy, we are on our way.” Dean hummed as Mason typed in his own way of random emoji’s not making sense as Dean picked him up carrying him out to the car.

  
  
  
  


___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Two years ago**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hours passed, and even though Dean was so tired...so sick from his worn body he stayed awake waiting for  _ his _ baby boy to come into the room. Mary had taken the twins for the night, as Castiel remained at the hospital to make sure everything was okay. 

  


Dean stared at the door, Castiel had out of exhaustion had fallen asleep on the chair next to him. His soft breaths flooding the room, despite Dean’s hospital machines. Dean was so tired his body lightly shook, his whole body seemed to hate him, but he couldn’t sleep. He needed to hold his baby. He needed the baby to be okay.

  


Dean sat up slightly, like he did when anyone entered the room. Again however it was the nurse. Who gave him an apologetic look before coming to check on his medication. 

  


“You should sleep, love.” The nurse spoke but Dean didn’t comment his focus on the door. 

  


“...Can I see my baby?” Dean whispered, as the nurse hesitated. 

  


“...I’ll ask again, love.” She spoke as she finished what she needed to do before exiting the room. Dean heard the door close, as he wiped the starting flow of tears. Quietly crying as he let out emotions, careful to keep Castiel from hearing him. Just breaking down in the silence. It had been almost twelve hours. Twelve hours of his baby’s life he missed…

  


When the door opened again, he quickly wiped his slowly falling tear, glancing up when he noticed...the nurse wheeling in the baby’s bed. The nurse smiled as Dean sucked in air harshly as he sat up a bit more. 

  


“Here go go, love.” The nurse spoke bringing the baby towards his bed. 

  


Dean’s eyes slid over the small baby who glanced around wearing a baby onesie. Blinking at the world with his full head of hair, he looked just as confused as the world as the twins did. 

  


“Want to hold him love?” The nurse asked as Dean nodded his head, the nurse helped Dean take him into his arms. Dean looked down at him. Taking in the most beautiful waves of hair. Dean cupped his face, touching his little ones skin. “Want me to wake up the mister?” 

  


“N-No.” Dean spoke as she blinked in surprise. “Let him sleep a little longer…” The nurse nodded softly before leaving him alone. Dean didn’t take his eyes off his son, his eyes looking straight into Dean’s like he was staring at the most beautiful person in the world. Dean touched his skin with love, as the baby continued to just blink at him. 

  


Dean couldn’t help but cry holding his baby so close, tears spilling onto his face as the baby blinked at the feeling softly. 

  


“You’re so beautiful.” Dean sobbed, holding his little baby close. “You’re so perfect.” 

  


“That’s because he looks like you.” The voice made Dean who was currently having a break down looked over, to see Castiel sitting holding his one of his knees sitting his head on his knee obviously woke up a couples minutes ago. Dean turned to him sniffing as he glanced down at him. 

  


“You really think so?” Dean laughed wiping at the tears on his eyes. 

  


“Oh yeah.” Castiel sat up, scooting closer as Dean looked down at the baby. “....look how much he already loves you.” Dean leaned down pressing kisses to the baby’s face. 

  


“Want to hold him?” Dean sniffed knowing he couldn’t keep him forever, he had nine months of holding him. 

  


“You sure?” Castiel spoke, as Dean nodded. Castiel slowly took the baby like a pro, cradling him to his chest, as the baby started to fuss. Castiel smiled down at him. “Hey little guy, it’s okay.” Castiel pressed a kiss to his face, as the baby’s blinked at Castiel with soft sobs. “Did you decide on a-”

  


“...Mason.” Dean spoke as Castiel turned. “His name is Mason.” 

  


“Not budging on that name, huh?” Castiel snickered as Dean hummed softly. “Mason Jude Novak, it is then.” Castiel spoke as Mason’s sobs grew louder. Castiel shushed him softly trying to calm him as he rocked him. “Hey Dean I don’t know how-” Castiel glanced up seeing Dean fast asleep. Castiel gave Dean a soft smile as he tried to calm mason. “Don’t wake up your daddy dean.” 

  


Mason calmed only a little bit, his lips still quivered and tears slid down his face. Castiel smiled down at the little Dean in his arms. Him in every way, but Castiel’s smile faded when he noticed a large bump against his fingers as Castiel slid his fingers up and down Mason’s back. A large...mass against...his spine. 

  


He pushed for the nurse, as the nurse came in upon request, seeing the worry on Castiel’s face. 

  


“...I’ll get the doctor.” The nurse spoke without having to be asked. She knew. 

  


_______________________________________________________________ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Now**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean looked back at Mason who gripped the Elsa doll, singing frozen for what seemed like the seventeenth time this ride. Mason sang like a tone deaf dump truck from being a young child, and Dean could see Castiel in him when he sang. Mason was just young. Castiel was just tone deaf. 

  


Mason sang  _ Let it go _ , which he loved more than anything. He sometimes call Dean’s stomach anna, after anna from frozen. Which Dean’s heart exploded in love of how much Mason was already bonding with his little sister. 

  


_  
_ **_Here I stand_ ** **_  
_ ** **_In the light of day_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Let the storm rage on,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The cold never bothered me anyway!_ **

  


“Again mum mum!” Mason cheered as Dean laughed just as his light turned green to go. Both on their way to the family Barbecue for the players on Castiel’s team, Castiel had taken the other kids while Dean had to go get bloodwork done at the hospital. Just to make sure the pregnancy was going well. 

  


“It will in a second, baby.” Dean glanced up at his rear view mirror, smiling at Mason with so much love. Mason beaming at him from the seat behind him. His focus on the beautiful blond baby boy in the back seat. The little mini Dean Winchester. 

  


Dean was so focused on Mason, Dean missed the van that ran a red light, ramming into the driver's side of the car, and Dean’s head hit the window when it all went dark.

  


____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Two years ago**

  
  
  
  


“A...tumor?” Dean spoke as the doctor nodded as Dean held Mason. Almost refusing to let the baby out of his arms, even for a second. Mason always laid on Dean’s chest, never cried in Dean’s arms. 

  


“Or a growth.” The Doctor spoke. “Either way, the growth is on Mason’s spine. If we don’t operate now, where it is. If we don’t remove the tumor, it is large enough he might be paralyzed and even worse it will put pressure on his heart.”

  


“But if we remove it, he will be okay?” Castiel asked.

  


“...He’s so young...there’s a fifty percent chance he won’t make it.” The doctor spoke.

  


Dean paled as Castiel took his hand, Dean and Castiel looked at each other. Dean rubbed Mason’s spine as he slept on Dean’s chest. Dean whimpered and sobbed, Castiel pulled dean close letting him cry. Dean didn’t remember a night he didn’t cry as they waited for the surgery to save his son...which might ultimately kill him.

  


________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  


  


  


**Now**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean’s eyes opened weakly as he raised a hand his neck hurt, Dean’s bandaged hand moved to touch his neck and he paused, what was this thing around his neck…? A neck brace?

  


“Dean?” Castiel’s voice made Dean look to his side to see Castiel moving to hold his hand. 

  


“Cas?” Dean choked out, as he started to panic. “W-What’s going on, where’s mason?!” 

  


“He’s in the Operating room.” Castiel spoke. “He had a bad break in his arm-” Dean started to rip out iv’s, started to try to take off his neck brace.

  


“Dean stop!” Castiel yelled as Dean forced himself up, the second he sat up too far, Dean keeled over in pain. Holding his stomach, he paused noticing...something was wrong. Castiel noticed the fear in Dean’s eyes as he realized. “DEAN! STOP!” 

  


Castiel tried to stop Dean, as Dean pulled his hospital gown down from the shirt part, forcing it down till he got to his stomach. A large C-section bandaging laid on the bottom of his thinner stomach. Still bloated from the child once inside, Dean touched the bandage as he looked around.

  


“Where is she?” Dean spoke as Castiel looked away. “Where is she?! Where is my baby?!” 

  


“...She...didn’t make it.” Castiel spoke as Dean’s blood ran cold.

  


“W...What?” Dean sucked in air. Tears filling his eyes. “N-No.” Dean shook his head, forcing himself up, as he tried to leave. 

  


“Dean!” Castiel moved to stop him as Dean started to scream, kicking and fighting him. 

  


“WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE IS SHE?!” Dean screamed as Castiel forced him back into the bed holding him down as Dean hit him, tried to get free.

  


“She’s GONE!” Castiel growled. “DEAN, SHE’S  **GONE** !” Dean stopped struggling at the alpha’s words, tears spilling down his face. Castiel climbed off of him, slowly standing again he looked away. “They...tried to save her. They performed a C-section...but she was dead from the impact.” 

  


Dean shook his head no, as he held himself. She couldn’t be...this was wrong. 

  


“She’s not dead.” Dean whispered. “I would feel it...but I still feel her…”

  


“I’m sorry, Dean…” Castiel moved to touch him but Dean knocked him away. “...” Castiel looked at Dean who angrily looked away. He wasn’t going to believe it. 

  


There was no way. He would  _ know _ he...would have known if his baby… 

  


Castiel looked away moving to walk away as he stopped at her door.

“...What is her name?” Dean’s voice was...hopeful as though there was a chance. 

  


“...Madison Chloe Grace Novak.” Castiel spoke softly, as Dean sniffed tears sliding down his face as he covered his mouth. 

  


“...That’s beautiful, babe.” Dean choked out a loving laugh. “Madison….God, we could call her Maddie...It’s perfect babe. Mason will be able to pronounce Maddie I thin-” 

  


“Dean, she’s dead.” Castiel spoke coldly which Dean tensed at that. “Stop making it sound like she isn’t.”

  


“She  **_isn’t_ ** !” Dean started angrily, forcing himself up. He limped as he forced himself to walk. Castiel grabbed his wrist. Dean yanked his wrist away. “Don’t  **_FUCKING_ ** touch me!” 

  


“Dean!” Castiel tried to grab his wrist again. 

  


“No! If you want to believe our baby's gone! Then fine! But I refuse! I  **_KNOW_ ** my baby is alive!” Dean snapped at him. 

  


“Dean-” Castiel started but Dean shoved him back.

  


“If you really think she’s dead...then we are through.” Dean snorted glaring at him, as Castiel’s heartache in his face made Dean shake his head upset. 

  


“...I’m sorry, dean.” Castiel whispered as Dean turned away wiping his tears. “You are just grieving but I won’t let you take the kids in your state. ”

  


“Go home, and pack your shit.” Dean said coldly as he sniffed. “I don’t want to see you.”

  


“Dean. I’m very serious when I say I’m not letting you take the kids.” Castiel spoke as Dean turned to look at him coldly. 

  


“Why?...Because you think I killed our daughter?” Dean scoffed. 

  


“Dean no-” Castiel snapped upset. “I didn’t mean it like that-”

  


“Yes. You did.” Dean turned walking out to find the OR waiting room without another word before Castiel angrily slammed his fist into the hospital machines. Punching and beating the room to all hell as his fist bled sliding down the wall and cried. 

  


“Please dean...I can’t lose you too.” Castiel sobbed as he buried his face into his knees for the lost of his daughter. 

  


______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  


  


**Ambriel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Azazel sewed up Ambriel’s side as she grunted in pain, blood sliding down her hip. 

  


“FUCKING HURRY UP!” Ambriel cursed, as azazel stared at her coldly before she grunted in pain as he stuck the needle in again.

  


“Was it worth it?” Azazel asked as Ambriel panted. “Hurrying this along?”

  


“I did what I must!” Ambriel snapped. “Now you could have your precious Dean and I can have all I ever wanted...after you cleaned up my mess.” Azazel said nothing as he finished, he walked away grabbing his wolf mask from the hook on the wall. “...Kill the doctor quickly, he did do what was asked.” Azazel eyed her before he slid on his mask, and cloak and walked away. 

  


Ambriel watched him go, eyeing him before she stood moving to the sink she cleaned off her hands and her wound when the sound of loud sobbing started. Ambriel hummed lovingly, as she moved to the baby room Castiel had helped her make. Moving to the small premature baby, who cried in her crib. Her wavy black locks obvious, and her light sea green eyes looked around sobbing for milk. 

  


“It’s okay, Winnie.” Ambriel picked her up, cradling her to her chest as the baby cried and cried. “I know...You miss, daddy.” Ambriel pressed kisses to her skin rocking her softly. “...I know...I miss your daddy too...” Ambriel smirked. “Don’t worry though Cas will be with us soon...till then….Mommy’s got you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the love and support!
> 
> Comment and kudos for faster chapters!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> XOXO


End file.
